This application generally relates to communications and, more particularly, to inferring data types in encrypted data streams.
Encryption of communications is increasing. More and more people, businesses, and governments are encrypting their electronic communications. This encryption provides enhanced security and privacy for these electronic communications.
Encryption, however, is a problem for communications service providers. Communications service providers need to know the type of data contained within an electronic communication. Some data types receive priority processing, while other data types are queued for later processing. Encryption, however, hides the contents of the communication and often prevents a communications service provider from determining the level of required processing. Because the communications service provider cannot determine the level of required processing, the encrypted communication defaults to lesser priority and/or processing.
Internet telephony provides an example. Internet telephone calls should be processed to result in a real time, or nearly real time, conversation. If packets are lost, or if packets experience congestion, the quality of the call suffers. Internet telephone calls, then, should receive priority processing. When a communications service provider detects data representing an Internet telephone call, the service provider gives that data priority/special processing to reduce packet loss and to reduce latency effects. Encryption, however, hides the contents of the communication. Encryption prevents the communications service provider from determining whether priority and/or special processing is required. So, even though the communication is an Internet telephone call, encryption causes the communication to default to lesser priority and/or processing. The quality of the call may then suffer from packet loss and congestion.
There is, accordingly, a need in the art for improved determination of data types. When parties encrypt their communications, there is a need for determining the type of data contained inside the encrypted communication. There is also a need for identifying a particular kind of encrypted traffic in order to provide prioritized/specialized processing.